dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barrow Wight (Dread Codex Template)
Barrow Wight Summary::"Barrow wight" is a template that can be added to any sentient creature with an organic body and a culture with death rituals and has recently died either by a barrow wight’s energy drain ability or naturally; if naturally, the creature must be raised as a barrow wight by some magical force (referred to hereafter as the “base creature”). The creature's possession of a soul is a determination for the GM to make, but in most campaigns it includes any dragon, giant, humanoid, or monstrous humanoid. Fey, elementals, and other such creatures depend on the campaign’s cosmology; creatures that are a type of spirit are not subject to being raised as a barrow wight. It uses all the creature’s statistics and special abilities except as noted below. Size and Type The base creature's type changes to undead. As base creature. Hit Dice Change to d12, and adjust hit points bonus for ability score modifications. Speed Same as the base creature but 5 ft. in daylight. Armor Class The barrow wight has +4 natural armor or the creature’s natural armor, whichever is better, though it loses any manufactured armor bonuses. Base Attack A barrow wight has a base attack bonus equal to one-half its Hit Dice. Attack The barrow wight retains any natural attacks, and gains 2 natural claw attacks if it doesn’t already have them, though it loses any attacks with manufactured weapons. Adjust retained natural attacks for ability score modifications. Damage Creatures without natural weapons gain 2 claw attacks based on the barrow wight’s size category. If the creature already has claws that do more damage, the creature retains these, but adjusted for ability score modifications. Special Attacks A barrow wight retains all of the special attacks of the base creature. Saves have a DC of 10 + 1/2 barrow wight’s HD + barrow wight’s Cha modifier. It also gains the following: (Su): Any sentient creature with a soul and death rituals slain by a barrow wight’s energy drain rises as a barrow wight the next night, as per this template. The new barrow wight is under the command of the barrow wight that created it and remains enslaved until its master’s destruction as well as the destruction of every master in the direct line of creation back to the first master barrow wight of that line. Once the creator line of wights is destroyed, the wight spawn has free will. From that point on, every time the barrow wight uses its create spawn ability on a creature with a soul, it gains 1 HD and remains its original size. (Su): Living creatures hit by a barrow wight’s claw attack gain one negative level. For each negative level bestowed, the barrow wight gains 5 temporary hit points. A barrow wight can use its energy drain ability once per round. Special Qualities A barrow wight retains all the special qualities of the base creature and receives those special qualities listed below. 10/silver (Ex): The barrow wight ignores 10 hit points of damage from most weapons and natural attacks. A silver weapon or better negates the ability. (Ex): A barrow wight takes double damage from fire attacks unless a save is allowed for half damage. A successful save halves the damage and a failure doubles it. (Ex): The barrow wight can sense the presence of any creature subject to its energy drain attack. One round of concentration reveals the presence of life forces within 30 feet of the wight. A second round of concentration reveals the general number and strength (Hit Dice) of the life forces. A third round of concentration reveals the exact position of the life forces. (Ex): The barrow wight’s connection to the Negative Energy Plane is tangible to natural creatures within 200 feet of the wight, and they react accordingly. Animals and fey become agitated in the presence of barrow wights, often exhibiting fear reactions. (Su): A barrow wight’s connection to the Negative Energy Plane is significantly impaired in sunlight. In sunlight, the wight’s abilities are all effectively reduced to 1, its speed is reduced to 5 feet, and the wight can only take partial actions. The wight cannot use its energy drain ability in sunlight and loses its damage reduction but not its natural armor. Time spent in sunlight does not count for recovering for those barrow wights who are spellcasters. (Ex): A barrow wight has +3 turn resistance. Saves: As base creature, modified by changes to abilities. Abilities As base creature, though an undead creature has no Constitution score. Skills Barrow wight class skills when advancing are Climb, Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Search, and Spot. Barrow wights otherwise use the skills of the base creature and also gain a +8 racial bonus on Move Silently checks. Environment Any land or underground. Organization Solitary, gang (1 barrow wight and 1-4 spawn), or pack (1 barrow wight and 5–10 spawn). Challenge Rating As the base creature +2. Treasure Varies from none to double standard. Alignment Usually chaotic evil. Advancement Special; see the create spawn ability. Sample Barrow Wight SMW::off SMW::on Nearly eight feet tall, this spindly female humanoid has clearly been dead for some time. The crone’s desiccated skin is wrapped tightly around the bone and an eerie gray haze plays about its eyes. This annis barrow wight, after several centuries, is finally freed of a master. The creature has taken to its old haunt in a cold marsh, spurning the company of other undead, and has established itself once again as a brigand commander. Calling herself Manx, the barrow wight has learned patience over the years and is willing to let months or years pass by before enacting a plan. But as slow as Manx is in plotting actions, she is all too quick to react to danger or personal insult. Manx throws caution to the wind if a creature is obviously trying to hamper her plans. For example, the leader of the brigands was an obvious and immediate obstacle, so she walked into his tent, dragged him from his bed, and slew him in front of the assembled band. Unsurprisingly, Manx’s leadership has gone unchallenged ever since. Combat Though physically powerful, this undead hag does not favour simple assaults, but tries to divide and confuse its foes before combat. Using either of its spell-like abilities can provide just enough of a distraction to slay a single enemy quickly before its companions can form a defense. If the annis barrow wight does manage to slay a creature during its surprise attack, it makes certain to throw the corpse’s bits at its fellows before striking at them. (Ex): To use this ability, an annis barrow wight must hit a Large or smaller opponent with a claw attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. (Ex): Attack bonus +9 melee, damage 1d6+7. An annis barrow wight can attack a grappled foe with both claws at no penalty. (Ex): An annis barrow wight that hits with both claw attacks latches onto the opponent’s body and tears the flesh. This attack automatically deals an extra 2d6+10 points of damage. : Caster level 8th; 3/day - disguise self, fog cloud. Treasure Standard—Manx has a great deal of treasure, but keeps a certain supply reserved for herself. That supply is what this treasure hoard details. Banded agate (x3) gp each Tourmaline (x3) gp each Ring of jumping gp 606 gp In Your Campaign The obvious way to get PCs involved with Manx is to come into conflict with her brigand band. More than anything, the former annis desired control of her own life. Being a barrow wight temporarily compromised that freedom, but now she is back with a vengeance. Caravans passing anywhere near the wight’s marsh must pay tribute or be destroyed. Investigating PCs must not only locate her lair, but also fight through her fanatically loyal band of brigands (their loyalty is bought and paid for many times over thanks to the riches Manx has been able to gather). For higher-level campaigns, Manx may decide to make her brigand group more powerful by adding giants beneath her rule. However, the annis barrow wight knows that the local hill giant chieftain will not react well to dealing with an undead creature. So, she sends her trusted lieutenant to broker a deal. Can the PCs stop this political move by the annis’s band, or will interference incur not only Manx’s anger but that of the giants as well? ---- Category:OGL Category:3.5e Category:Template Category:Dread Codex